The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in allocating human resources. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in allocating human resources through the use of non-linear attributes of paradigmatic cohort members. In one embodiment, the present disclosure operates within the environment of computerized databases.